User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Supreme Lawmaker Aneil
Supreme Lawmaker Aneil Skill 'Phantom Ruler’s Awakening (Probable great boost in the BB gauge when attacked & probable HP recovery when attacked) 'Burst 'Fractal Verde (13 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Expel from Union (16 combo Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder attack on all enemies & adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder element to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 3 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Quaid gets released first… and then Aneil gets released? Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Oh well. What matters is that they’re both in the game right now. Let’s talk about Aneil! Leader Skill Score: 5/10 Way too RNG heavy. Aneil boosts BB gauges and recovers HP when attacked. These are very good effects on Aneil’s Leader Skill. However, the huge problem with this Leader Skill is that these all depend on RNG for them to work. Diana can do a much better job at handling the Leader position as she guarantees a boost in BB gauges when attacked and boosts HC effectiveness. Besides, Aneil’s HP recovery is little to nothing. He barely recovers HP when taking damage and the worst part about it is the probability of it happening. Overall, Aneil’s Leader Skill proves to be one of the most unreliable Leader Skills to use in the game. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Aneil’s BB utilizes a 210% damage modifier. This BB is very weak compared to other BB in the game. However, Aneil attacks with four elements. This means that Aneil will never deal weak damage to enemies. Regardless, because of the 210% damage modifier, the damage output will still be very low. Additionally, there are no other additional effects that come with this BB. This is just pure damage with four elements. What gives? Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Aneil adds the four basic elements to attacks, which are Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder. These are very helpful, especially when raiding against Mistzug. This gives you a higher damage output against Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder enemies as they are weak to one of the elements added thanks to Aneil's SBB. This also means that you won't be dealing any weak damage to your enemies. One downside is the damage modifier. It's 420%, which is one of the weaker damage modifiers to utilize. Additionally, it's important to note that Aneil's elemental buffs do not work with Leader Skills that boost elemental weakness damage, like Maxwell's, Kira's, and Mare's. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Eh, okay. Aneil’s damage is not too fantastic, especially in Arena, but because his BB and SBB are multi-element, Aneil is able to deal reasonable damage. His 210% damage modifier BB isn’t all that great to use in Arena, however. Aneil doesn’t fit the role of being a Leader. His Leader Skill is way too unreliable to use, thus making him useless candidate to use as an Arena lead. Stats Score: 6/10 What gives when Aneil’s stats are below average? His HP, Atk, and Def are below the average point as his Lord HP fails to reach 6,000 and his Atk and Def fail to reach even 2,000. His Rec is way too high. Why didn’t they trade some of that Rec to his other stats? In terms of typing, my type preference for Aneil is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Because Aneil is capable of adding the four basic elements (Fire, Water, Earth, and Thunder) to attacks, Aneil serves as a very good candidate to use in Frontier Hunter. When combined with units that add Light and Dark elements, like Grahdens, Yujeh, Ardin, etc., Aneil can combo with them very well as the squad will be able to utilize all six elements. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 So we have a great substitute for Quaid! For those who don’t have Quaid, make use of Aneil! He’s great for Frontier Hunter. Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Aneil! Is he one of your favorite Elgaians? Is he going to help you in Frontier Hunter? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Scorching Sword Reed *Mystical Talon Rhein *Lightning Speed Lucana *Sacred Armor Nevsky *Twin Dragons Eru Category:Blog posts